Many imaging devices often have a wide variety of operating parameters that can be set by the users of these devices. For example, some contemporary thermographic cameras, such as the VisIR® handheld infrared cameras currently available from Thermoteknix Systems Ltd, Cambridge, United Kingdom, allow users to set not only parameters that control how the cameras capture images but also to set parameters that control how images are presented to the users, for example, on graphic displays built into the cameras, to set parameters relating to thermographic tools available to the users, and to set parameters for how the images are handled within the cameras.